


A day on Kadara

by sacredsymbol821



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredsymbol821/pseuds/sacredsymbol821
Summary: Ryder takes a moment from their busy schedule to take a minute to breathe, then heads down to the market, where things get hairy really fast





	A day on Kadara

The day had barely started when Rhia found herself by herself surrounded by nothing but the sky, her sniper rifle and Zap. She needed some time to think before the day actually started- everyone was still sleeping on the Tempest, and Kallo and Gil were nowhere to be found when she had left.

It wasn’t raining on Kadara- which was nice, so she didn’t have to wear her helmet to keep her face from scarring. She still had it next to her, in case she did see some clouds gathering together overhead.

She just needed a moment to breathe- from everything. It was hard enough being Pathfinder, but it was harder when her own damn feelings kept getting in the way of her judgement. She was a leader, now, and had no time for relationships. Especially because her last one had ended badly.

But Vetra was so cool under pressure, it was becoming hard for Rhia to focus on anything else. She had caught herself staring at the Turian, and it had come to the point where when she turned to her right side in battle to reload, she knew that Vetra would be there.

Of course, she hadn’t helped the situation by flirting with her- harmless at first, but with everytime they talked had gotten realler by the second.

On days like this, she sorely missed her brother, who was still on the Coma in Hyperion Cryo Bay. He’d have alot to say about her adventures. Even though she was one minute older than him- and teased him about it relentlessly- she really did value his opinion, especially on matters of the heart.

“Pathfinder, Doctor Lexi just woke up.” She felt SAM’s voice tell her in her head, and Rhia sighed.

“I should be heading back, then. Thanks for the heads up.” She told him back, and quickly collected her stuff before walking back to the ship, lost in her own thoughts.

>>>>>>

Vetra was used to dealing with the Arms Merchant in Kadara, and was very used to him trying to highball the prices on her. What she was not used to was seeing the Pathfinder stride down the marketplace at 0600 galactic time, wearing a look somewhere between somber and pensive.

Rhia was one of the first ones off the Tempest, but not at 0600 hours. In fact, she usually didn’t leave the ship until 0800 after she had her morning tea and read reports for several hours. That and she was unusually distracting this morning- Vetra blamed the sunlight for that and cursed inwardly.

She did not have time to be distracted right now, especially when this guy was trying to steal her goods from her.

It was then that Vetra heard the click noise of a pistol from behind her and the words “Drop the omnitool”.

The Vendor did the smart thing and hid under the counter to his stall, but Vetra was weaponless- where was her rifle when she needed it. Not that it mattered. By the time she could get the rifle out, her brains would be all over the counter. Not a good way to go.

By the sound of the voice, it was angaran. That was doubly fun. She hadn’t checked her corners and had been ambushed by a Roekaar, probably. No other Angaran where that hostile towards the Tempest crew. Cold and Distant yes, but never directly hostile.

“What do you want?” She asked. At this point, she was just stalling for time.

“You took my brothers and sisters dignity, so now I’m taking yours.” The Angaran said.

“Wait a minute-what?”

“You tortured them for hours before putting an end to their misery.”

“You must have the wrong alien, that’s not my style.” Vetra replied. She was very confused, and it was taking alot for her to concentrate with the barrel of the gun against the soft skin under her fringe.

“We’re not doing this right now.” Another voice popped into her field of hearing. Despite her situation, she immediately felt a little better, especially when she heard the sound of the guns safety coming off. 

“We are, actually.” The Angaran replied, and Vetra felt him press the gun harder against her skin. Spirits, that was getting really annoying really fast.

“I really suggest that you don’t push this- it’s not going to go well for you.” Rhia told him coolly. 

“Is that a threat?” The Angaran Asked.

“More like an observation.” Rhia replied.

“Is there a reason you have my friend there hostage?” She asked.

As the Angaran formulated an answer, Vetra felt the gun ease up on her skin just a little bit. It was just what she needed to get away from him, and she threw an elbow behind her wildly. She heard it collide with something squishy, and heard a loud thump as the Angaran’s body hit the floor with a loud thud. Unfortunately, the force she put behind the elbow threw her off balance, and she landed on the floor.

“That was a nice elbow. Are you alright?” Rhia asked her, and Vetra finally came face to face with her. Her dark brown eyes were definitely full of concern, which was something she did not want, but at the same time, she was happy Rhia’s eyebrows were wrinkled with worry. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. You still haven’t put the gun away.” She reminded her, then took a long look at the gun that Rhia had threatened the guy with.

“Wait, you used a Sniper Rifle?”

Rhia shrugged.

“It was the first thing I had on hand. It’s not like he noticed anyway- he was too busy menacing you.” She answered, putting the Sniper Rifle back.

“Yeah, I gathered that.” Vetra replied. Rhia shook her head and smiled.

“ I’m glad you’re all right.” She offered her hand up to Vetra, who took it and found herself on her feet again. All she could do was stare at her for a few seconds before she nodded.

“Thank you.” Was all she managed to say as she desperatedly searched for a way to stop her brain from screaming- all because Rhia had touched her hand.

“It’s no problem. You do owe me one, now, though.” She said jokingly and wandered off.

>>>>

On her way back to the ship, Rhia stopped dead in her tracks. What did she mean by what she had said earlier?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Vetra, so she could be OOC. I hope you enjoyed reading this quick little idea that popped into my head.


End file.
